Fixing a Heart
by AboveMillions
Summary: Loren has the easy life, yet she has the hard life. In school, it's nothing but drama. Outside of school, she's able to relax and be at peace. But what happened when her high school school drama mixes with her outside life? Not the best combination.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I said I was going to name my new story "Smile" but some of you guys wanted drama in this new story c: Since I already did one when Loren's getting stalked, this one is when Loren gets bullied c: Lots and lots of drama for you guys ;D Loren and Eddie might even have a fight or two…we'll see xD Read on lovelies ^-^**

Loren Tate…what can we say about Loren Tate…hm…well, she's 18, getting ready to graduate, her dad left her at the age of 4, her best friends are Adam, who's quite shy but fun once you get to know him, and Mel, who isn't shy one bit and isn't afraid to show her crazy side, she's dating Eddie Duran too! Seems exciting, and it is for Loren, but not for those other girls who wish they were in Loren's spot. What else…oh yeah…she gets bullied. Like, a lot. Nobody knows though, and that's how Loren's wants to keep it.

See Loren lives in this world where she feels like she can take care of herself and she believes she won't break. But…people have to break every now and then, right? Well, Loren doesn't want to believe any of that, so she stays quiet about what happens at school.

"Lo!"

Loren's snapped out of her thoughts and turned to see Mel looking at her with a concerned look.

"What?" She asked.

"I've been calling your name for like…5 minutes. What's wrong with you? You've been spacing out a lot." Mel said, sitting down next to her friend on her bed.

"Oh, uh, sorry, it's nothing, really," Loren said, turning back to the textbook that was on her bed.

Mel gave her an odd look, "Loren Tate, don't lie to me."

Loren looked up and gave a sigh, "I'm fine, really. Just all the exams that are coming up…it's just stressing me out."

"Why? You're never stressed over an exam," Mel said, her look softening.

Loren scratched her head, "I don't know. Look, can we just please get back to studying?"

Mel stared at her for a few minutes before nodding and they continued working on problems for a few more minutes before they heard a knock on the door.

"Knock, knock," A voice said right before Eddie walked in.

The girls looked up and Loren's face brightened up.

"Hey, Rock Star," Mel said, smiling.

Eddie chuckled, "Hey Mel." Then he turned to Loren, "And hello Ms. Tate," He teased.

Loren giggled, "Mr. Duran."

Eddie laughed, "Anyways, Adam and I were wondering if you lovely ladies would like to join us in a friendly game of foosball at the café."

Loren scoffed, but smiled, "Eddie, a friendly game of foosball with you and Adam is like World War 3."

"Well," Eddie said, crossing his arms, "Adam and I promise to play nice."

"Where's Adam right now?" Mel asked, sitting up straighter.

"In the living room, talking to Nora," Eddie said, pointing his thumb in the direction of the door.

Mel instantly jumped up, "Okay, well, I'll meet you guys in the living room, I have to go say hi to my boyfriend." Mel winked and left the room.

Loren chuckled and got up, shutting both textbooks and put them on her desk.

"So is that a yes to the foosball?" Eddie pressed.

Loren put her hand on her chin and pretended to think, "Hmm..."

Eddie groaned, "Awe, Lo! C'mon! It'll be like when we first hung out."

Loren smiled, "You remember that?"

Eddie smiled back and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Of course I do. It was the most fun I've had in a while."

Loren laughed, "See, I knew you'd have fun."

Eddie chuckled, "I did and now I want to do it again."

Loren laughed softly and pulled away from Eddie's grasp.

"Okay, but, whichever team loses, they have to buy the winning team smoothies."

Eddie pouted, "But…Mel always wins when it has something to do with winning something."

Loren laughed and grabbed her jean jacket.

"This was your idea, smartie," Loren teased, pulling her hair out of her jacket.

Eddie rolled his eyes, "Let's go," He grumbled.

Loren smiled and grabbed his hand, giving it a little squeeze, making Eddie smile and kiss her cheek.

Loren giggled, "C'mon, let's not keep Mel and Adam waiting…only we know what she thinks is going on if we take too long."

Eddie laughed and nodded, leading Loren into the living room.

~HH~HH~HH~

Adriana was on her porch, pacing and biting her nail with a hard look on her face.

"Ade, calm down," Kim said from the chair she was sitting on.

Adrianna stopped and glared at Kim, "No, Loren deserves whatever she gets, and maybe more. I hate how she thinks she can get whatever she wants and whoever she want. Before she met Eddie Duran, she was nobody. No one talked to her or even _looked_ at her. But now that she's dating the popular Eddie Duran, everyone's her friend."

Kim sighed, "Look, Adriana, you were the exact same way. Just let it go."

"Shut up Kim!" Adriana growled, "I will _not_ let this go! This isn't fair! I owned that school and I _will_ get it back; one way, or another."

~HH~HH~HH~

"Yes, girls win again!" Loren cheered, jumping up.

"Ha ha!" Mel teased, pointing a finger at the boys and sticking her tongue out.

"Crap," Eddie muttered, fishing his wallet out.

Loren laughed, "Eddie its fine, you guys already bought us a shake, the second win was just to tease you."

Eddie did a little mocking face, but pulled out his wallet, "No, I'll buy us all something. What do ya guys want?"

"I just want a sandwich and fries please," Mel said, plopping down on Adam's lap.

"Okay, and Adam?" Eddie asked.

"Uh, just a soda, I'm not hungry," Adam said, wrapping his arms around Mel's waist.

"Alright, Lo?"

"Hmm, whatever you're getting is fine," Loren said, sitting next to Mel and Adam.

Eddie nodded and went to order their food.

"So," Mel said, shifting in Adam's lap so that she was facing Loren, "When do you want to go shopping for graduation?"

Loren thought for a second, "Uh, how about next week? I have to study this weekend for the exams."

"Great!" Mel said, clapping her hands together, "Because that's when Lisa pays me for cleaning the house while Phil sat on his lazy butt, eating chips."

Loren rolled her eyes and laughed, "Gosh, I'm so glad I'm an only child."

"No," Mel said, shaking her head, "You have me."

"True," Loren said.

They talked for a few more minutes before Eddie came.

"Okay, so a chocolate shake and a sandwich for Mel," Eddie said, putting her plate in front of her, making her grin.

"Thank you," She said and drove right into her meal.

"You welcome," Eddie chuckled, "And a Coke for Adam,"

He put the Coke in front of Adam, "Thanks."

"Mhm, and I just got me and you a large muffin to share," Eddie said sitting across from Loren.

Loren smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Eddie set the muffin in the middle of the table and Loren stared taking bits.

"I got blueberry, since I know it's your favorite," Eddie said, picking a piece.

Loren smiled, and popped a piece in her mouth.

"Thank you Eddie, really. You didn't have to pay," Loren said, laying her hand on top of Eddie's.

Eddie smiled, "I wanted to. Plus, I like doing things for you."

Loren smiled and leaned over the table and gave Eddie a quick kiss.

"You're perfect, you know that?"

Eddie chuckled, "Far from it. But whatever floats your boat."

Loren smiled and shook her head, "Let's finish our food so Mel and I can kick your guys butts again."

Eddie smirked and the two resumed eating, making conversation with Adam and Mel before they got up and went for another round of foosball.

**Okay, well, this is **_**so**_** late .-. I'm sorry :c I wrote it, but then my laptop deleted it -.- So, I had to rewrite it v.v Well, I'ma try to make the chapters in this story longer than usual and have more chapters c: Reviews would be nice ^-^ **

**Till next time! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys c: They mean a lot ^-^ Now, this chapter's going to have some drama cx I'm not the best at writing drama, so I'll do my best to make this entertaining. Read on ;D**

Loren was speed walking down the halls, clutching her binder to her chest, trying to avoid every one's gaze. At the café, some paparazzi caught the four in the middle of an intense –Well, for Eddie and Adam it was intense- game of foosball. They didn't know until Adam caught one by a window, camera held to their face. They left as soon as possible, not wanting any more attention than they already get. Now the pictures were everywhere on the internet and most of Loren's school saw them. So the next day, everyone was watching her every move and some were whispering. Loren didn't like the attention, at all.

Once Loren got to her locker, she quickly pulled out her books, put headphones in her ears and practically ran to first period. She found her seat, next to Mels, and plopped down with a sigh.

"Can you believe this?" Mel asked, turning to her friend, "People have been staring at me and Adam all day."

Loren turned to her, "Yeah, same here. God, I hate it."

"I love it," Mel said, grinning. "It's not every day you get to be the center of attention, considering Adriana's the most popular girl in this school."

Loren shrugged, "She can have the attention. She's like a Goddess to half of the guys here."

Mel scoffed, "Lo, most of the guys here want to be with _you_ now. Adriana's like, totally out of their heads."

"Yeah, they finally decide to notice me when I started dating Eddie," Loren said, rolling her eyes.

Mel shrugged, "C'mon Lo, I know a bunch of guys who wanted to be with you before you and Eddie were a thing."

Loren scoffed, "Name one."

Mel thought for a bit, and then her face broke out into a grin, "Cameron."

Loren rolled her eyes, "Oh please, he's used almost every girl he's been with. What makes you think that he didn't want to use me?"

Mel shrugged again, "I don't."

"Exactly," Loren said as she stood up straighter. Seconds later, their teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, now we're going to start this day with a test-"

Groans filled the room.

"I don't want to hear it. This is practice for the final exams coming up and God knows most of you need it," She said, rolling her eyes.

A couple of people chuckled while others slumped back into their seats as the teacher passed out the test.

-oOo-

Eddie sat on his piano, trying to write a new song and was bobbing his head slightly to the beat before writing a couple of this on the music sheet then placed his fingers back on the keys.

Before he could find another rhythm, he heard a knock on his door. His head turned to his door before he sighed and stood up, taking a couple steps and opening to see his dad, Max, standing there, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey pop!" Eddie said, grinning.

Max chuckled, "Hey Eddie."

Eddie stepped to the side, letting his dad through, "What are you doing here?"

Max shrugged, walking in, "We haven't spent so much time together with me handling MK and you with your music, so I figured we'd just hang out for a few minutes."

"I'd love that," Eddie said, shutting the door softy.

Max sat down on the couch while Eddie gathered the music sheets that were spread out on the coffee table.

"So, how's it going with Loren?" Max asked, leaning back.

"Good," Eddie said, walking back over to where his dad sat and plopped diwn next to him, "We went to the café yesterday with Mel and Adam, and played some foosball."

Max chuckled, "Yeah, kind of knew that. There are pictures of you four all over the internet."

Eddie groaned. He used to it, but Loren wasn't all that much. He knew how much she hated the attention and how judgmental people can be in high school.

"Great," He mumbled.

Max patted his back, "Well, you guys are the new 'It' couple, so, people are going to try and get as many photos as they can," He said.

Eddie nodded and rubbed his face with his hands, "Yeah, I know, it's just…Loren hates the attention. She use to be the girl that no one would give a second look at and now, when people see her, they do a double take and it makes her insecurities come out."

Max nodded, "Don't worry. Soon, another celebrity couple will come out and the media will focus on that. But for now, it's you and Loren."

Eddie nodded then stood up, "Yeah, well, do you want anything to drink?"

"Coffee's fine," Max said.

Eddie nodded and stalked off to the kitchen.

-oOo-

"Ugh, that test was _so_ long," Mel groaned, leaning against the locker next to Loren's.

Loren lifted her eye brows, "It was a ten question test that only lasted fifteen minutes."

Mel nodded, "Exactly! All tests are too long. It doesn't make sense," She said, scrunching up her nose.

Loren laughed, "Well, maybe of you actually paid attention, then it won't be so hard or as long."

Mel waved her off, "No, that's you in this relationship."

Loren gave a breathless laugh before slamming her locker closed.

"Loren!"

Mel and Loren froze, not wanting to turn around.

"I know you heard me,"

Mel rolled her eyes and turned around and saw Adriana and a couple of her friends.

"What!" She snapped.

Adriana smirked, "I'm sorry but last time I checked, you aren't Loren."

"Loren doesn't want to talk to you. Neither do I," Mel growled.

Adriana rolled her eyes, "I think that Loren's choice, not yours."

Mel glared at her, "I'm her best friend. And I know she doesn't want to talk to you."

Mel turned back around and grabbed Loren's arm getting ready to drag her away when Adriana's voice stopped them again.

"Do you always boss her around? Like she's your dog?"

Loren clenched her fists and sharply turned around, "Shut up Adriana! Mel's right, I don't want to talk to you! So just do us _both _a favor and leave us alone!"

Adriana chuckled, knowing she got what she wanted, "But, you're talking to me now."

Loren glared at her with ice cold eyes, "And now I'm ending our little 'Conversation'."

"What does Eddie see in you? You're a lonely, boring teenager with no dad or a life, as well as your dorky friend," Adriana said, as they began to walk away.

Loren stopped, clenching her fist and had tears running down her face. Mel turned around, walked over to Adriana and simply slapped her across the face so hard that it would have knocked her down if Kim didn't catch her.

"Talk about Loren one more time, and you'll get more than just a slap." Mel growled, glaring down at her.

Adriana turned to her and glared back, "You're going to regret that."

Mel scoffed, "Really? Cause I feel pretty good."

Adriana scowled and stomped away with her friends in tow.

Mel walked back to Loren and brought her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Lo." She whispered.

Loren nodded and weakly hugged her back, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Hey, how about we go home and have a movie day, yeah? We'll do homework after a couple of movie and I might sleep over if Lisa doesn't snap at me since it's a school night." Mel said, smiling sadly at her.

Loren pulled away and nodded, "Okay."

Mel's sad smile turned into a grin before she grabbed Loren's wrist and dragged her away, "Let's go!"

Loren smiled and gave out a small laugh at how hyper her friend was and let herself get dragged away to Mel's car.

**I wrote this and didn't take one break! ;D Well, I took a 5 minute break to help put groceries away but still ^-^ Yeah, the drama scene wasn't, ya know, big or anything, but I promised some drama and I figured Adriana getting slapped would entertain some of you c; Reviews would be nice ^o^**

**Till next tim! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys c: Thanks for the reviews, I really love 'em ^-^ This chapter's going to have a lot of mother daughter bonding c: Well, hope you like it.**

The girls got home and Mel kept her promise. They watched movie, did homework, watched more movies, got a snack, and watched even more movies. In the middle of one of their movies they were watching, Mel's phone rang, making the girl jump a bit.

"Sorry," Mel said, "I'll go in your room."

Mel stood up, and answered her phone as she went down the hall.

Loren sighed and leaned against the couch, closing her eyes.

"Everything okay?"

Loren gasped and quickly sat up, turning around to see her mom in the kitchen with an amused look on her face.

"God mom, when'd you come out of your room?" Loren asked, placing a hand on her chest, trying to settle down her heart that was beating rapidly.

"Jeez Jumpy, calm down. I just came in here to get a small snack," Nora said, smirking.

Loren took a few shaky breaths before finally relaxing.

"You didn't answer my question, by the way," Nora said, sitting next to Loren, handing her a water bottle.

Loren gladly accepted it, "What question?"

"The question I asked before I 'Startled' you." Nora said, trying to hold in a laugh.

Loren thought for a second, "When you asked if everything was okay?"

Nora nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine, why?" Loren asked, taking a drink of her water.

Nora sighed, "You just look…stressed. But it's different. I've never seen you _this_ stressed."

Loren cleared her throat, "It's nothing mom, really. Just a bit stressed over finals."

Nora rolled her eyes, "I know that's not it Loren. I've seen you stressed over an exam, and it was nothing compared to this. I mean, you're not sleeping as much, or eating. What's wrong?"

Loren could hear the concern in her mom's voice, making her sigh and run her hands through her hair, "Mom, I'm serious. It's just stress. And Mel and I are gonna be filling out college applications this weekend and I guess I'm just worried that I'm not qualified."

Nora gave her a sympathetic look, "Oh, honey. You're a straight A student, you _and _Mel are. You have nothing to be worried about. I know you'll get in."

Loren gave a small smile, "Thanks mom."

"You're welcome sweetie," Nora said, giving Loren a hug.

"Okay, so I have to go home. I guess I forgot to do the dishes and Lisa got a bit mad," Mel said, walking into the living room.

Nora and Loren pulled away from their hug and looked at Mel.

"Since when do remember doing them?" Loren asked, smirking.

Mel shrugged, "That's what I tried telling her. Sorry Lo. Looks like we have to hold onto that sleepover I told you about."

Loren laughed and got up as Mel collected her bag and coat.

"It's fine Mel. But you're buying the snacks," Loren said, pointing playfully at her.

Mel chuckled, "I'll write it down."

Loren smiled and walked over to her and gave her a hug, "You're still gonna pick me up for school tomorrow, right?"

"Yep," Mel said, pulling away, "Same time."

Loren nodded, "Sounds good."

"You really need your license Lo," Mel joked, opening the door.

Loren laughed, "Yeah, I was planning on that. So, will you drive me to the DMV on Sunday?"

Mel nodded, "Sure thing. Alright, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay, bye," Loren said.

"Bye Nora!" Mel called, walking down to her car.

"Bye Mel," Nora chuckled.

Loren closed the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning," Nira said, walking over to Lorne and kissing her head.

"Okay, night mom,"

"Night,"

And with that, Nora closed her door to her room while Loren stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge, with her eyes closed.

She couldn't wait for high school to be over with. Once she's done, then that means no more drama, work, stressing….Adriana.

Loren sighed and pushed herself off the fridge and dragging herself to her room.

"I'm home, I'm home, I'm home," Mel said, walking through the door.

Mel walked in her living room and found Adriana and Phil sitting there, and saw that Adriana had an icepack on her left cheek.

Mel smirked and crossed her arms, "Awe, Little Miss Popular got hit."

Adriana glared at her, "Shut up!" She barked.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Make me."

Phil stood up, "I need to talk to you." He said, walking over to her.

He grabbed Mel by her arm roughly and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Get off of me," Mel said, jerking her arm out of Phil's grasp.

Phil sharply turned to her, "You did this to her, didn't you."

Mel scoffed, "I don't have to answer to you."

Phil glared at her, "Don't lie to me Mel."

Mel looked at him, "I never said I did, or didn't."

"But you did," Phil growled.

Mel crossed her arms again, "I did. And you know what? I would do it all over again if I could."

Phil took a threatening step closer to her, "Don't ever touch her Mel, and I'm serious.

Mel threw her arms up, "You're unbelievable! Why when your precious little girlfriend gets slapped do you suddenly become all protective but if someone slaps _me_ then you'll just say that I deserved it! Have you ever thought about the fact that Adriana deserved it? Have you?" She yelled.

"Oh please Mel, what would she do to deserve it? Hmm?"

"Maybe the fact that she's been tormenting Loren and she's been mentioning her father and about how he left! Every time that_ thing_ has an opportunity, she _loves_ to get under Loren's skin. And I'm sure she knows that when she does that to Loren, then it bugs me. Well, news flash, I'll do whatever I can to protect Loren and if that means hitting the queen be, then so be it," Mel declared. She gave her brother one last glaring look before storming off to her room.

Loren changed into her cloths and plopped down on her bed and stared at her ceiling.

Why was life so complicated? Why did every little piece of drama go to her? Loren closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths and tried her hardest not to cry. Adriana's words from earlier echoed through her head.

_You're a lonely, boring teenager with no dad or a life._

Loren clenched her fists but couldn't fight the tears anymore. They were falling before she could stop them. She opened her eyes and ever thing was blurry. She turned to her side and stared at the wall, sniffling every now and then before she left sleep over take her.

**I just figured out this line thing xD I hope it'll help a lot more cx If it doesn't show, I'm sorry ;-; Reviews are nice c: Fav/follow if you want, I'll update as soon as I can ;D**

**Till next time! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so last chapter must have been…confusing in a way. Like, I didn't separate the scenes. I'm really sorry guys! It's because O did these lines and I thought they were going to show but they didn't and…ugh I'm sorry :c So from now on, I'm just going to stick with –oOo- c: Deal? Now this chapter's going to have drama some Mel/Adam c: WEE HEY! Okay…never doing that again cx Well, read on lovelies ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights, sadly D;**

-oOo-

Loren's alarm went off, making her groan and roll over, reaching over to her nightstand and slamming her palm on the 'Snooze' button. She groaned again and rolled on her back, covering her face with her arm. She stayed like that for a while before finally throwing the covers off of her and siting up, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed. She yawned and stretched, feeling her bones pop back in place.

She lazily stood up and dragged herself to her bathroom She looke din the mirror and sighed. She grabbed her brush and quickly brushed it out before putting it in a lazy ponytail. She walked out of the bathroom and went to her closet before deciding on what to wear. She pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and then went with a white shirt and a gray cover up and a scarf, with grey boots.

She walked back into her bathroom and pulled out the lazy ponytail. She grabbed her hairbrush and re brushed her hair, and then straightened it. She then put on a light amount of makeup. Once she was ready, she grabbed her phone from her charger, and her books and bag, then went to the kitchen where her mom was making breakfast.

"Morning mom," She said, placing her books on the table and her bag on the floor.

Nora turned for a quick second before turning back to her bacon.

"Hey sweetie, sleep well?"

Loren shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

Nora turned off the stove and placed the sizzling bacon on a plate, "Why 'I Guess'?"

Loren sighed, "Just couldn't sleep."

"Exams again?" Nora asked, giving her daughter a sad look with her hand on her hip.

"Uh, yeah," She lied.

"Sweetie, like I said, you're a smart girl. You'll do great, I know it." Nora said, kissing Loren's head.

Loren gave her mom a small smile before grabbing some eggs and bacon.

"Thanks mom. Oh, uh, is it okay if Mel and I go shopping next week? We made plans to get stuff for graduation." Loren explained.

Nora chuckled, " Since when do you ask to go places? Mel practically drags you everywhere weather I say yes or no."

Loren looked ahead, "Huh, she does do that, doesn't she…"

Nora laughed, "Yes, she does. But yeah, it's okay."

Loren smiled and nodded, "Alight."

A half hour later, the door swung open, revealing Mel, "Who's ready for another boring day at school?"

Loren laughed, collecting her books, "Mel, school isn't _that_ bad."

Mel scoffed, "Oh please, says the straight A student."

Loren just laughed and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Okay Mel.."

"Alright, I'll see you when you get home," Nora said, laughing a bit.

Loren smiled and gave her mom a hug, "Alright mom, bye."

"Bye Nora!" Mel yelled, already put the door.

"Bye Mel! I have a good day you two!" Nora called form the door.

"Alright,"

"Sure, that's going to happen,"

Nora laughed at Mel's replied and closed the door, getting ready for the day's chores.

-oOo-

Eddie ruffed his hair, getting ready to meet Jake at the office, when his phone started ringing. He picked it up and saw Ian calling, making him smirk.

"How much money do you need?" He asked when he picked up.

Ina scoffed on the other end, "Why when I call do you always think I need money from you?"

Eddie chuckled, "C'mon Ian, it's you."

Ian sighed, "You're right, but I don't want money. I just want to hang out today since it's my last day in America."

Eddie smiled, "Sure. But I have to meet Jake in like…10 minutes and it'll only take about half an hour. So after that, we can hang out."

"Alright, mate. Is your girlfriend, Loren, going to be there?"

Eddie sighed, "No she's at school."

"Awe, that sucks. Okay so I'll see you soon. You still owe me that re match from that soccer game we played."

Eddie chuckled, "Can't handle losing to Eddie Duran?"

"You were distracting me!" Ian said defensively.

"USA!" Eddie yelled in a deep voice, making Ian scowl.

"I hate you, mate." He grumbled.

Eddie laughed, "Yeah, yeah, see ya soon."

"Alright, later," Ian said.

"Bye," Eddie chuckled. He hung up and jogged down stairs and into the kitchen.

He got himself a cup of coffee and made a bagel. He sat down and looked at the time. He smiled, knowing Loren's class doesn't start for another 5 minutes so he gave her a quick text.

_Hey beautiful. Have a good day at school ;) I'll be there to pick you up. –Eddie xoxo_

Eddie sit send and quickly went on Twitter. He tweeted for about a minute before his phone buzzed, signaling he got a text. He pulled up his messages and smiled at Loren's reply.

_Hey handsome ;) I'll try. It's school, it's going to be a looong day D; And I can't wait ;* -Loren xox_

Eddie's smile grew bigger as he slipped his phone back into his pocket, sipped the last drink of his coffee before cleaning his mess and was out the door.

-oOo-

Loren smiled and slipped her phone back into her pocket, before turning back to Mel.

"So what time do you want me to pick you up on Sunday to take you to the DMV?" Mel asked, getting her books out.

Loren shrugged, "Uh, is one okay?"

Mel nodded, turning to face her friend, "Yeah, that's fine, whatever it takes to get me out of that house.

Loren chuckled, "Alright."

Mel smiled but quickly vanished when she looked behind Loren.

"Uh, why is Principal Skinner walking over here?" She asked, "With _Adriana_?"

Loren turned around and in deed, the principal and Adriana were walking towards them.

"Uh, hi Principal Skinner," Loren said, confusion plastered on her face.

"Ms. Tate, may I see you and Ms. Masters in my office?" He asked, his voice firm.

Loren looked back and gave Mel a worried look.

"Uh, sure." She said, looking back at Mr. Skinner.

He nodded and started walking to his office with Adrianna and Loren following close behind.

"Hey," Adam said, making Mel jump.

She turned, "Oh, hey."

"Why is Loren and Adriana going to Mr. Skinner's office?" Adam asked, watching as they turned the corner.

"I have no clue. But I'll ask Loren about it later, as for now, we have math. C'mon," Mel grabbed Adam's wrist and dragged him to class.

-oOo-

"So, Ms. Tate, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here," Mr. Skinner said, sign in his 'Big Boy' chair as Mel likes to call it.

"Uh, yeah…" Loren said slowly sitting down in the chair next to Adrianna's.

"Well, Ms. Maters here has complained about a few things."

Loren looked at Adrianna and saw that she was smirking.

"Like what?" Loren said turning back to look at the bald man.

"Well for one, she said you slapped her." He said.

"Wait, what?" Loren asked, shocked.

"Now Ms. Tate, you know I don't allow violence in this school and- "

"I know that, and I didn't do it!" Loren said, standing up.

"Ms. Tate, she has a red mark on her cheek to prove it." Mr. Skinner pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't do it!" Lorne yelled, anger building up in her.

"I have to go by what Adriana says since she's the one that got slapped and she said it was you. So, I called your mom and-"

"You called my _mom_?!" Loren shouted.

"Yes and she'll be here in a few minutes.

Loren threw her hands up and sat back down on the chair, "Unbelievable."

A few minutes later, Nora walked in, "Hi, uh, Mr. Skinner, I'm Loren's mom."

Mr. Skinner nodded, "Yes, please, have a seat."

Nora cautiously sat down, eying Loren.

"What's this about?" She asked.

"Uh, Ms. Maters here has complained about Ms. Tate slapping her."

Nora lifted her eyebrows, "Sir, I can assure you, my daughter would never do anything like that."

"But she did! She was harassing me and I told her to leave me alone then she slapped me!" Adriana said, glaring.

"No I didn't!" Loren yelled.

"Look, Mrs. Tate-"

"Ms." Nora corrected.

"Ms. Tate," He said, "I can only go by what Adriana says and she said Loren slapped her. Now, as we all know, I do not tolerate violence in this school so the only solution for this is to suspend Loren."

Loren's eyes widened and she stood up. "Are you kidding me!?"

**I hope this is a cliffhanger. Is it? I mean, we all know what's happening with Loren but we don't know what'll happen to fix it c: And this was a long chapter c: I hope you guys enjoyed it ^-^ **

**Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, hello c: So I haven't written for a while…well Tuesday was my birthday and Friday I went to a One Direction concert c: I was sobbing ;-; I wanna go back Dx My friend calls it 'After Concert Depression' cx Eh, I'll save up xD Anyways, I don't know what this chapter'll have…guess you're just going to have to read and find out c;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hollywood Heights….yeah, depressing, I know…don't laugh at me! ;c**

**-oOo-**

Loren was irritated. She was irritated because she had exams to make up for. She was irritated because she was blamed for something she didn't even so. She was irritated because life was being unfair.

"Sweetie," Nora said, giving a quick glance at her daughter before looking back at the road.

Loren ignored her and kept looking out of the window, watching as everything went by quickly.

Nora sighed, "Lo, I know you're upset, but I tried. I did, really."

"I know," Was all Loren said before she went silent again.

Nora sighed and dropped the subject, knowing Loren wasn't going to speak for a while.

Once they got to the house, Loren collected her bag and got out, walking to the front door before entering the house and went straight to her room.

Nora looked at Loren's, now closed, bedroom door before sighing again and walking to the kitchen and dialing a number.

She held the phone to ear for a minute before speaking up.

"Hey Max, yeah, I have a favor to ask you."

-oOo-

Eddie was leaning left in right, pushing random buttons on his controller madly.

"C'mon," He encouraged himself.

Ian leaned forward, focusing on the screen intensely.

Eddie pushed a few more buttons before the word 'Player 1 wins' flashed on the screen. Eddie jumped up, pumping his fists in the air in victory. Ian groaned and threw the controller down, pouting.

"Oh yea, I win! You lose! I win! You lose! You're a loser, I'm a winner!" Eddie chanted.

Ian rolled his eyes, "So what, it's just a game."

Eddie chuckled, "You always say that when you lose."

Ian sighed and stood up, "Whatever mate. I'm going to get some water. Want anything?"

Eddie shook his head, "Nah, I think I might call Loren. It should be her free period."

Ian nodded and stocked off to the kitchen while Eddie pulled out his phone and clicked on his girlfriend's number and held the phone to his ear. He waited for a while before it went to voicemail, making Eddie confused. He pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it with confusion before clicking 'End'. He stuffed it back into his pocket before joining Ian in the kitchen.

"Hey, I thought you were going to call Loren," Ian said, taking a drink of water.

"Yeah, uh, I did. She didn't answer," Eddie said, grabbing a water bottle for himself.

Ian chuckled, "Maybe she's tired of you," He joked.

"Ha ha," Eddie mocked, un amused, "No, she always answers. It _is_ her free period."

Ian shrugged, "Maybe something happened?"

Eddie sighed, "I don't know. I'm worried."

"Well," Ian said, pushing himself off the counter he was leaning on, "Why don't you go to her house and talk to her mom."

Eddie nodded, "Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks Ian."

Ian nodded, "Anything for a best mate."

Eddie just chuckled while Ian checked his watch on his wrist.

"Oh crap!" Ian said, his eyes widening, "I have a meeting in five minutes! I got to go!"

Eddie threw his head back and laughed, "Why are you in such a rush? You're always late to meetings."

Ian sighed, "Yeah well, I promised my manager I'd be on time this time. And if I'm late, she'll have my head."

Eddie chuckled, "Alright, don't want to make Danielle mad. Go."

Ian gathered his stuff and rushed to the door.

"Oh and thanks for handing out mate! We need to do it again sometime!" He called out before walking out the door.

"Definitely," Eddie yelled, making sure Ian hear him.

Eddie chuckled and sat down, on his couch, taking his phone out just in case Loren texted. He sighed went he saw no new calls or texts.

He stood up and got his jacket before walking out of the apartment.

-oOo-

Loren was on her bed, reading a book. But she wasn't paying any attention to it. Mel and Eddie tried calling her but she ignored them both. She didn't feel like talking to anyone.

She knows she's being a bit selfish but c'mon, you can't blame her. She, the goody-too-shoes, was blamed for hitting someone. So know she was suspended for a week. All thanks to Adriana. Sometimes, Loren actually wished she _did_ slap her.

Loren groaned and slapped her book shut before rubbing her face with her hands.

Suddenly, her phone started ringing again. She sighed and looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Mel trying to call…again. She hesitated before hitting the end button. Guilt started to build up in her bit she wasn't in the mood for talking.

She looked around the room, trying to find something to do. She looked at her laptop.

_I could go on Twitter_, she thought. She shook her head.

She looked at some books on her book shelf, before shaking her head again. She's read them all about five times.

She groaned before falling backwards on her bed.

-oOo-

"Hey," Max said, stepping into Nora's house as she opened the door.

"Hey," She sighed, rubbing her forehead with one hand and closing the door with her other hand.

"Are you okay? You seem…stressed." Max said, stuffing his hand in his pockets.

"Yeah, well, Loren was suspended from school today, so I guess you can say that." Nora said, waking over to where Max was standing.

"Wait, what? Loren was suspended? For what?" Max asked, stepping closer to Nora.

Nora sighed, "This girl, Adriana, accused her of slapping her, so, she got suspended for laying her hands on another student."

"Do you think she really did it?" Max asked.

"No!" Nora said quickly, "No, of course not. Sure, her and Adriana aren't the best of friends, but she wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a person."

Max nodded, "Well, do you have an idea of who _might_ have slapped her?"

Nora shook her head, "No, no one."

Max sighed, "Well, how are we going to fix this?"

Nora looked up at him, "You want to help?"

Max smiled, "Of course. Loren's like a daughter to me, and if she needs help, then I'll be right by yours and her side."

Nora smiled back "Thank you."

"Of course," Max said pulling her in for a hug.

"Now," He said, pulling away, "What do we plan on doing?"

Nora opened her mouth, getting ready to speak but the doorbell rang, interrupting her. She sighed and walked to the door, opening it, and saw Eddie standing there with a worried expression on his face.

"Eddie?" She asked confused.

"Hi, sorry for coming without a warning, but Loren wasn't answering any of my calls. I was wondering if you know what's wrong with her?" He asked.

Nora nodded and let Eddie walk in.

"Oh, hey pop," Eddie said as he saw his dad standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, Nora invited me over. She needed to talk to me about something," He said, scratching his head.

"Really," Eddie asked, turning to Nora, "What about?"

"Um, it's about Loren," She said, walking up to him.

Eddie' eyes widened, "Is she okay?"

Nora chuckled softly, "Yeah, Ed. She's fine. Just…upset. That's why she hasn't been answering any calls."

Eddie gave her a confused look, "What happened?"

Nora sighed, "She got suspended today."

Eddie's eyes widened again, "For what?"

"Adriana told the principal she slapped her, and so she got suspended." Nora said.

"And the principal _believed_ her?" He asked, shocked.

Nora nodded, "Well, he said he has to go by what Adriana says, and she said Loren did it."

"But I know she didn't," Eddie said.

"I know," Nora said quickly, "I know she didn't do it. I just can't believe he actually thinks Loren did it, I mean, she's an honor student. She wouldn't do something like that and he should know that."

Eddie sighed, "What are we going to do?"

Nora shrugged, "We got to somehow convince Mr. Skinner that she didn't do it."

"How?" Max piped up, walking closer to them.

"I don't know," Nora shrugged, "We need Mel's help with this too."

The Duran boys nodded and it looks like they have a semi-plan.

**A/N: Wow…that was long. Well, longer than what I usually write. Hope you enjoyed, some more drama will come in the next chapter and **_**maybe**_** some fluffy Leddie. I'll see. Reviews would be nice c:**

**Till next time! **


End file.
